BoBoBo Starring in Wiggin's Next top Model
by PunkPygmiePuff
Summary: This is a parody of america's next top model by inserting bobobo inside the show.
1. Chapter 1

_note: I do not own Bo-BoBo, nor do I own america's next top model_

_**Bo- BoBo **_

__

_**starring in:**_

_**Wiggin's next top model! **_

_" In this episode of Bo-BoBo we will be showing the premeir of Wiggin's next top model, with some suprize guests" the narrator said and the show started..._

" Hi, Im Tiara Shores with, Wiggin's next top model ! " said Tiara, the beautiful famous fashion model flipping her long light brown hair." And here are our _beautiful contestants", she said and soon models started to walk down the catwalk."_First is Pieima, the beautiful pie with a wicked mohawk,and next is -" "ME!" bo-bobo exclaimed strutting his stuff in a school girl uniform."WHAT!I didn't accept you!Why didn't you go to the wiggin's next Dragqueen!" Tiara yelled unusually high ,eyes practackly popping out of her head. " I am a _model" _bo-bo said in a high snobbish voice, tiara let out a deep breath " and now a suprize contestant, Bo-BoBo or as we _fondly _call her Blondie". " _NOW _next up is-" "_me" _don patch said as he and or she walked on to the catwalk wearing a flowing lilac dress." ARE ALL OF OUR CONTESTANTS DRAG QUEENS?" tiara asked, face now purple.Tiara started mumbling and jumping up and down in coherently. A serious looking blond woman with a microphone said with a hint of a british accent" er, time for short break from this chaos". The Commercals started to run...

" Do you think you are going, well lets say over the edge" a woman said as tiara was pushed by people over the edge of a cliff. " Well if you are, like this young woman here is" the woman gestured to tiara, now in crutches . " Then sign up for Izzy Insane Asylum!" . The commercial cut off and a new one came on.

" do you want gorgeous tiara-ized crutches like the one's shown here" a man said as tiara modeled assorted crutches in different poses.

commercial break ends and the camera zooms back on america's next top model, with tiara looking calmer, with a mike in her hands. " Okay everyone I'm back and Iv'e taken my meds. Since the modeling the contestants didn't work, we will just show pictures of all of our models with stats.

The "nani nani nani" tune started playing and the stats sprung up onto the screen.

1) Piema:

a beautiful pie with a mowhawk.

enjoys baking in the oven, stuffing herself with assorted fruits, and posing

2) Bo-BoBo

a " attractive " drag Queen with a blonde afro

enjoys wigging out, grooming nose hairs, randomness and eating pies.

3) Don- Patch

a n orange" attractive" drag queen candy or snack

enjoys being cooked, wigging out, being eaten, randomness...

4) Beauty

a fairly attractive teenager with pink hair

enjoys talking, taking care of people, and singing

5)Jelly Jiggler

a man made of blue jello

enjoys chillin, melting himself, and being eaten

6) Mary Jane

a scary black haired girl with a scar through her eye

enjoys reading, performing dramatic reading, writing and practicing the art of the tissue box

7)Nickie

a bubblely redhead with cute freckles

fixing her hair, doing makeovers, flirting, and reading

8)Mandi

a tough dirty blond girl

enjoys playing vollyball, swimming, hanging with the guys and any sport

10)Heddy

an exuberent brown owl

enjoys flying, cracking jokes,taking bird baths and hooting

11)Kittylishious

a cute tabby cat

enjoys running up trees, mewing, playing with balls of string and sniffing catnip

12) Sugar pie honey bunch

a adorable little girl with a white blond bob

enjoys singing, dancing, posing, eating and making sweets

13) Curry flavored Chocolate bar

a smelly curry flavored bar of chocolate

enjoys singing( wrote a record that never sold),trying to be eaten,and hanging with his friends

14) Hatenko the Hunk

a handsom hunk with spiky blond hair and the key to your heart

enjoys locking hearts, and is currently bored

15) dundie

a white dundie connected to black underware

enjoys working for hair hunt, acting, and talking

16)rice soup alien

a green alien with a lot of tentacles, octapus like

enjoys rice soup, giving out ricesoup, just anything rice soup!

The camera zooms back on tiara and all of the contestants lined up. " well, its time for the contestants to move in to their humble abode" tiara said flashing a giant to the crowd. " Well, girls lets move into your _new _BARRACKS!" she said with a smile giving each contestant a army outfit." well, by golly" said bo-bobo to the camera" tiara has another thing coming if she thinks moi is going to wear this trash" waving his finger all the while. " well" said tiara" lets go mod-els" with that tiara ran off a trail of contestants in revealing army out fits behind her.

" And now for a commercial break" said Ms. May hopping on to the stage wearing a revealing army bra and skirt.

In the crowd Gasser and Softon sat in the front row watching the show uncertainly. "Um, Mr. Softon" Gasser said" Why exactly are we watching this _stuff_?" " I think bo-bobo begged us for support" Softon said bringing a flashback.

" Gasser and Softon Theatre's present: flashback of bo" the narrator said as the theater came up.

It was bo-bobo in a bikini approaching gasser and softon, shocking gasser's collar to come off. " Softon" bo-bobo squealed" well and you too baby gasser" bo-bobo said in his best baby voice" will you come support me at cough Wiggin's next top model" he said as gasser started flying in the air by way of his own stink. " ocough kay" said softon clamping the collar back on gasser.

" the end?" the narrator said as the flashback faded away.

" oh yeah" said gasser " was i really like that or was it the narrator improvising" he asked " yeah" said softon " I can still smell it"he said discustidly and Gasser sighed and the show went back on.

"Okay my sweeties!" said tiara gesturing around the room she was in" this is your new home , so put your stuff in a room and lets go for your first challange!" . The contestants put their stuff down and followed tiara back to the van, makeup bags clutched in their hands. On the ride their they made up them selves and several girls tried to woo hatenko.

Suddenly the action stopped in and tiara popped onto the screen " Well every one, because of a little bit of technickal difficultey that is all the time we have for today, See you next time!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Wiggin's next top model : Starring Bo-bobo!**

_Note:_

_I do not own America's next top model nor do I own bo-bobo _

Chapter two:

" on out last episode"

the narrator boomed

" we introduced our models and tiara went completely bananas!"

Suddenly tiara burst onto the scene and punched the narrator in the face

"CRAZY!" she exclaimed

" DO I LOOK CRAZY!"

" _I_ "

the narrator said weakly

" used the term _bananas"_

_" OH NO YOU DIDN'T"  
_tiara screamed tackling the narrator. Gasser edged onto the screen looking a bit scared,

" um, I am guessing were having some technical _Problems …"_

" so, well... ON TO THE SHOW !" Gasser suddenly exclaimed now out of his shy demeanor.

" Well anyway, since the narrator and tiara are sort of ... _not available_" gasser sighed glancing at the fighting tiara and narrator

" I'm going to be your host !"

there was a long silence...

" are there any commercials we can run" said gasser with forced calm.

" It looks like gasser's about to take a poop in his pants " whispered jelly jiggler from the audience to softon

" By the the love of the goddess blabs a lot" softon exclaimed spazzing out

" what are_ YOU _doing here ?"

" Aren't you in the show" he said eyes practically popping out of his swirly head

" possibly" said jelly jiggler looking sideways

"okay" said softon sliding back in his chair a vein throbbing on his forehead

And the commercials started rolling as softon rolled his eyes at jelly jiggler who now was melting himself in a hot tub.

" are you a fairly grownup teenager and you have , let us say ..._ Poo-Poo issues"_

a man in a suit said, gesturing to gasser who now had a diaper on

" then, buy Mr. Pooooooooooopy diapers _for teens _now with stylish print"

The show came backon with gasser ( now in a suit and tie) and the models for the show.

" Well" said gasser, pulling at his tie

" why don't we go back to our previous episode"

and the camera zoomed on the big screen behind them showing where the cast members were in the van.

" mmm, mmm, mmm" said don patch

" I am going to make you all dolled up, miss Beauty"

don patch said with purple make up on his/ her own face.

" uh, too late "

said gasser as the van came to a halt.

" OH GOODNESS"

said bo-bobo in his most girlish voice

" I feel so revealed ! Get out of here before i lose my nerve"

said bo-bobo starting to sob and gasser stepped out of the van, running for his life.

" oh no you don't"

said ms. Rae grabbing gasser by the ear

" you can not leave us with those girls ! "

his/ her voice squeaking.

" What do I do then !"

gasser screamed spazzing out big time and a man with oddly blue hair came beside him.

" Hold your ground "

the man whispered with both harshness and comfort, he was sort of freaking gasser out.

The girls climbed out of the car still calming bo-bobo from his experience

" Gasser"

piema said

" I can't believe you would hurt such a tender soul"

and beauty rolled her eyes, wondering why the heck she went on this show.

" O-Kay girlie girls"

ms. jay exclaimed

" I am a run way Di-rect-tor and today we are going to put your runway skills to the test"

and all of the girls screamed except for two girls, beauty and Mary Jane. They stared at each other and sighed and they had a double quote

" Oh my goodness"

they said together

" can you believe they got so excited over a challenge they screamed"

marry Jane said disapprovingly

" yeah"

said beauty

" I think bo-bobo was going spew nose hair"

The quote bleeped off and the challenge was back on, and bo-bobo's name bleeped onto the screen as his challenge began:

"oh my god I am a nervous wreck"

bo-bobo whispered worryingly to the camera mascara dribbleling down her cheeks.

" ugh, I have to do you all over again , you sniveling ninny"

the makeup artist said making bo-b0bo burst into tears once more. Suddenly he jumped up out of the seat halfway done with makeup.

" WAIT I HAVN'T FINISHED!"

the makeup artist yelled after bo-bobo but he had already skipped away.

" why me? Goddess blabbsalot WHY ME!"

the makeup artist screamed to the sky wrenching his heavily dyed hair and ms. jay walked over

"mm girl"

" I'm a boy"

" so am I sister but no-one needs to know that or **_ill mess you up_**"

"okay"

"well girl you can't go mango on me like tiara"

"mango?"

and with a smile ms.jay walked away heading over to watch bo-bobo.

"OKAY"

the videographer said to bo-bobo as he walked in wearing a sailor dress with sparkles on it.

suddenly the show bleeped to comments:

" OH MY GOSH!"

the videographer said

" Who chose _that _getup?"

then the show went back to footage of bo-bobo walking the catwalk. Bo-bobo started to strut well more like running after the videographer saying

" I HEARD WHAT YOU SAID!",

Preparing to belly flop onto him and as he ran away the videographer screamed

" I THOUGHT IT WAS CONFIDENTIAL!"

and suddenly bo-bobo cried out,

" HIDDEN POWER OF THE NOSE HAIR!BELLLY FLOP!"

and suddenly the King nose hair leaped out of his nose and-

"wait a second"

said a hair hunt officer in front of a giant TV said, remote in his hand

"since when was king nose hair still in bo-bobos nose?"

" Don't worry about it dear"

his bald wife said and then she grabbed the remote and conked him on the head with it

" SHUT UPAND WATCH THE SHOW!"

and the woman pressed play , continuing the show.

"Uh where were we gasser"

the narrator inquired

" Um I think king nose hair jumped out of Mr. bo-bobo's nose"

gasser said uncertainly fumbling through his notes and he edged out of the scene to let it play out.

Suddenly the king nose hair leaped out of bo-bobo's nose and in swimming trunks dived onto the videographer squishing him and the footage.

Gasser edged onto the stage and said

"Because of the unfortunate incident of the photographer being squished we will just go on to the elimination round."

and the camera zoomed onto the screen as the models filed into the room faces grim. Gasser edged back onto

the screen and said

" since tiara is now being shipped along with the narrator of this show to the insane asylum I will say the stuff involved and the judges will have to deliberate without tiara"

Mr Jay walked up pushing gasser away saying

"well girlfriends, You just had a competion to see how you would do on a runway walk and for the challenge I would like to see you do your signature walk-"

the tv turned off with a zip as a woman weilding a remote came into focus of a hairhunt troop's daughter saying

" MEEPIE GO TO BED NOW!"

and with a sigh the girl tromped up to her room grumbling the woman still weilding the remote walked back to bed and turns off the lights.

Everything turns black...


End file.
